Naruto TV
by babykakashi
Summary: .oneshot. The Konoha boys are all gathered at Kakashi's apartment to watch something that was originally in a book, written by none other than the legendary Sannin, which has been transformed into a series of MOVIES! ..what would their wives say?


Summary - The Konoha boys are all gathered at Kakashi's apartment...why? To watch something that was originally in a book, written by none other than the legendary Sannin, which has been transformed into a series of MOVIES!

* * *

**Naruto TV**

The birds chirped happily as their mother came back with their breakfast, beaks opened eagerly.

This happy, magical moment was interrupted by Naruto's snores. His loud, UNPLEASENT snores, to be exact.

"Naruto-kun…wake up" Hinata shook him slightly.

"Nnnn…five more minutes…"

"You said that an hour ago…It's already 2:30! Can't you wake up before noon for once!" She stomped out of their bedroom, and into the kitchen.

"Nnn…"

Hinata decided that the only thing that would get him up would be to cook some ramen, and that she did.

The aroma drifted out of the pot, out the kitchen, into the hall, through the open door, into the bedroom, creeping near Naruto, and into his nose.

"RAMEN!" Naruto bolted up, and ran out the door, dragging the blanket along with him as he hurried down the hall to get to his beloved ramen before it gets cold, and all the aroma goodness fades away.

He ran into the kitchen, and jumped onto a chair, waiting eagerly for his…breakfast?

"Naruto-kun…no ramen until you brush your teeth…" she ordered, being strict.

"Hai!" with that, he bolted back through the hall, into the bedroom, then in the bathroom, and began to brush his teeth with immense speed.

A few seconds later, he landed back onto the same chair, and slid back to the original seat, the chair being a meter or so away from the table.

"Here you go" Hinata placed a big bowl of ramen, with some of everything.

Naruto licked his lips, and went digging into his favourite meal.

It's been 8 years since he first met Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi as Team 7, but his love for ramen never faded. He had married Hinata 2 years ago, and left that boyish look behind, which was replaced by quite a nice look – even Sakura had to admit – a manly look, one which gave one the impression that he would be completely capable of protecting someone.

You might call it ironic that the only 9 genins picked by their teachers to enter the chuunin exam, as well as the three older ones lived in the same apartment 8 years later. But it is because of this key point, which will soon unite them once again.

* * *

Naruto sat on the sofa, his shirt all rolled up due to him slowly sliding down, revealing his chiseled stomach, as he watched tv. The phone rang, but didn't even make Naruto move from his spot the slightest, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Naruto-kun! It's for you!" Hinata called from the study.

"Can you bring it over here?" the blonde requested flatly.

Walking into the living room, obviously annoyed, Hinata asked as she handed her husband the phone, "Can't you get up from that sofa for once?"

"I do get off the sofa…when there's ramen, and when I have a mission…That's a lot of time to be off a sofa." Naruto defended matter-of-factly.

Hinata rolled her eyes and stomped back into the study, trying to finish her report from the last mission she went on.

"Hello?" Naruto spoke into the phone.

"_Naruto? This is Kakashi…I just bought a new series…_"

"…you DID!"

"_Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch it…_"

"Oh YAHH…I'll be there in a few minutes", and Naruto pressed the 'Off' button.

"Hinata-chan…I'm going out for a while…I'll be back for dinner, ok?"

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked as she came out of the study, walking towards Naruto who was putting on his shoes.

"Over to Kakashi's…"

"Hmmm…ok then…"

"Bye…love you.." Naruto opened the door, and kissed Hinata on the cheek then headed out the door.

* * *

Naruto stopped at flat 5082 and rang the doorbell.

A silver-haired man came into view as the door opened. He welcomed Naruto into his humble abode and went into his room to get the 'series'.

"So…the new movies, eh?" Naruto asked with glee.

"Oh yeahh…I haven't watched it yet…I was waiting for you…but I heard that it's really good."

"Ehhh..really!" Naruto's face smiled dreamily as he stared at nothing, slightly drooling.

Kakashi turned on his DVD player, pressed _Open_ and slipped the CD in.

"Matte…should we tell other people to come as well?" Naruto asked, wanting to share the moments with his best shinobi friends.

Kakashi cocked a brow, and decided it would be more intriguing if more people watched the series with them. He gave Naruto a nod.

"YOSHH!" he pumped his arm in the air and dove for the phone.

"_Hello? _"

"Hi, this is Naruto, is Shikamaru there?"

"_Just wait…_" SHIKA-KUN! NARUTO'S ON THE PHONE!

Naruto heard faint mumbling on the other end, and then a male voice was heard.

"_Hi…did you need something?_"

"Shikamaru…there's something you need to see…come over to Kakashi's right now. Tell your annoying wife you're going to the bar with us or something…"

"_Naruto, what's this about?_"

"You'll see when you get here! Now hurry up!"

"_geez…so troublesome…"_

And one by one, Naruto recruited members into their little gathering at Kakashi's flat. Soon, all the important figures of the apartment were standing around Kakashi's sofa.

"So, dobe, what did you bring us here for?" an older, more mature Sasuke asked, showing his annoyance from Naruto bringing him here when he could be procreating **again** with Sakura.

"You'll see…everyone take a seat and get comfortable in front of the TV. Kakashi…will you do the honours!" Naruto grinned like crazy and relaxed on the sofa, waiting for the show to start.

"Enjoy, everyone," Kakashi said as he pressed play on the remote.

Within a minute, there was blood and tissue everywhere.

* * *

Night had fallen, but none of the kunoichis' husbands were back yet. They had all set their dinners on their tables, covered with plates and such to keep the food warm, but no sign of the men. They had all promised to be back by dinner time, but there were no traces of them.

One by one, the female ninjas contacted each other, to find the same circumstances with everyone. From Hinata, they found the truth to where their husbands were.

It all looked very suspicious to the females, seeing as how all of them hadn't returned, especially from _Kakashi's_ apartment. It didn't look too good for the males.

The Kuniochis all put their heads together, and couldn't come up with what they were doing at the former Anbu, now jounin, silvered-hair hentai who loved to read Icha Icha Paradisu.

_Hentai who loved to read Icha Icha Paradisu_, Sakura repeated in her mind. _OF COURSE! Why hadn't she thought of it before!_

"I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" Sakura stood up from Hinata's couch, her fist raised in the air, her aura exploding with both rage and confidence.

"What, Sakura?" they all piped.

"THEY'RE WATCHING THE ICHA ICHA PARADISU MOVIES!"

Silence and shock filled the room. Then, came anger and rage. _They're so gonna die now…_ they all thought, eyes glaring.

The four kunoichis all marched out Hinata's apartment. Sakura and Ino leading, both intent on getting to their husbands, were followed by TenTen and Hinata, just as mad.

They stormed up the stairs and around the corner. Marching up to flat 5028, Ino rang the doorbell.

Inside, the males froze with fear. Kakashi quickly paused the DVD player and switched it to a foreign football channel, showing the Super Bowl, some American event that lots of people were raving about on the other side of the world. Kiba, being the one who could smell their blood all over the table in the tissues they've left lying there, went to grab a waste basket and swept the pile of bloody tissue in, clearing the table of obvious evidence to what they were previously doing. Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru all shifted their eyes from one to another, all dawning on the very same conclusion: _Their wives were at the door._

Deciding to go along with Kakashi's story, they relaxed and started eating and drinking canned beer once again, acting as if they were watching the game. Kakashi stood up crossed the room and went to unlock the door.

He was met with four evil glares from three pregnant women. Deciding to act as if they _were_ simply watching a game, he asked the four kunoichis, "Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen…what brings you four lovely ladies to my apartment?" He said this while smiling brightly underneath his mask.

All of a sudden, Sakura shrugged out of her raging aura, and smiled just as brightly. "Oh, we were just all wondering why our husbands weren't home yet. They all said they would be home by dinner, and we all found out from Hinata-chan that they were at your place. So, we decided to cook dinner here instead! Isn't that great!"

"Aa, Sakura…that is…please, come in!"

The four women suddenly changed moods and stepped inside the flat. They could smell the very stench of sweat and beer, as their eyes landed on the pile of men around the coffee table and on the couches, all staring intently at the tv.

Sasuke, who had once tasted the wrath of his beloved Sakura-chan, decided to make the best out of the situation. He pretended that he really was watching the game. "Oh, come ON…SHOOT! SHOOT DAMN IT!"

Sakura snapped her head over to Sasuke. Her Inner Sakura instantly squinted her eyes, "Shoot? Isn't this American Football? Aren't there touchdowns, and not goals?" It was quite obvious to her that the men were definitely NOT watching the game as they acted out to be.

Neji, had noticed this as well. His groaned with exasperation, thinking, _Sasuke, you dumbass…You're going to blow our cover…Wait…they're women…they won't know…I hope_

As the women set the bags of groceries on the counter, they hustled around, trying to make dinner. Sakura and Ino had decided to go to the washroom to wash their hands. While doing so, they passed by the tv, eyeing the top of the DVD player. '_Icha Icha Paradisu – Eiga _'

_Gotcha_, the two thought, eyeing each other with a sly grin. After washing their hands, they headed back out to prepare the food. A lone wastebasket oddly placed caught Sakura's attention. She noticed it was stuffed with tissue…BLOODY tissue. One could guess what caused the blood: nosebleeds. Nosebleeds from something perverted.

Walking back to the kitchen, the four huddled together while Sakura and Ino told the other two what they found.

Smiling brightly, the four walked over to the men, pausing in front of the tv. The four married men froze, and looked up slowly at their towering wives. Gulping, they looked into their menacing eyes. Their sweat started to drip down from their foreheads, perspiration forming in their clenched fists. Never before were they so scared for their life. They were ninjas, for god sakes. All of them were strapping, talented ANBU. Yet, they were all afraid of their wives.

Why? They were the only providers of something all men can't live without……

…

…

…

Sex…

"I just wanted to know…what were you guys doing? HMMM?" questioned Ino.

"Uhmm, w-we were just……just watchin uhmm….err…uh, foot ball. Yes, we were watching American Football" Shikamaru sweated.

"Really? American Football, hmm?" interrogated TenTen.

"Yes…of course…it's uhmm…very exciting…" Lee gulped.

"and…what kind of foot ball?" Hinata leant forward, to come face to face with a sweating Naruto.

"Uhm…it's…Super Bowl…surely, you've heard of that, Hinata-chan…It's every man's best friend…" he smiled nervously, darting his eyes to Sasuke.

"Oh…and what's the score, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, the final blow.

"…" Sasuke was scared out of his mind. He could just sit there and pee through his pants. His wife's face made him want to cry and beg for forgiveness. But he was an Uchiha…and in front of all his peers, he could not do something like that.

"It's…2 – 0, Brazil, Sakura-chan…" he said confidently.

Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, even Chouji all hung their heads in defeat. Sasuke, had taken the final blow. They had failed the male species. Their wives had found out what they were doing.

"2 – 0, eh, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at her three female comrades.

"THIS IS NOT SOCCER, SASUKE! THIS IS AMERICAN FOOTBALL! THEY SCORE TOUCHDOWNS, NOT GOALS! IT IS QUITE OBVIOUS THE EIGHT OF YOU WERE NOT WATCHING THE SUPER BOWL!" Sakura exploded.

"INSTEAD, YOU WERE ALL WATCHING…" Ino continued.

"ICHA ICHA PARADISU, THE MOVIE!" the four finished, giving the whole floor quite a shake with their voices.

The four married men were shaking like a mouse being cornered by a big, hungry cat, with no where to run. Their lips were quivering, on the verge to burst to tears by the looks on their wives.

A minute later, there were four less men in Kakashi's apartment, as they've just been pulled out by their respectful wives by the ear, back to their own apartments.

Sighing, the rest of the men turned back to Video 1, and continued their nosebleeding-adventure of hard core porn that made their pants quite tight. Little did they know what would become of their comrades in the next few hours.

* * *

A week later, the four punished men met downstairs, at Ichiraku. They all sighed in unison as they stuck their chopsticks into their bowls of ramen and picked up strands of noodle.

They looked at each other, shaking their heads. It was Lee who spoke first, asking, "So, what were your punishments? Naruto, you first…"

"I was told that I couldn't watch tv, had to wake up at 8 o'clock everyday, and only allowed to eat ramen once a month. This is my only time this month…" he sighed in defeat. His Hinata-chan could be so cruel when she wanted to. Especially since she was 3 months pregnant.

"Hmm..that's not too bad, I guess. Do you know what I have to do! I have to sit and meditate at a tree…and be TenTen-chan's target for her weapon accuracy. On top of that, I have to sharpen all her weapons, and was restricted to see Gai-sensei!" At this point, Lee started to bite back tears, and started to sniff.

"Wow…that's pretty harsh…" Shikamaru finally said. "Ino-chan demanded that I look after the flower shop, and buy whatever she wants for a month. It's a miracle that I'm not broke yet. And with her pregnancy, she's getting really weird. She once asked for a trumpet…She doesn't even know anyone who plays the trumpet, let alone know HOW to play one…"

"At least it's just money…" Sasuke sighed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who has mounds and mounds of money at MY _estate_…geez…this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru countered.

"Agreed…Sakura-chan said I couldn't go train even for a minute for the next two months, to help her with the baby. Thank god she's stopped having mood swings and stopped barfing every 2 minutes. She's getting really worried all the time though. Worrying about whether the baby will be healthy, even though she's a medic nin herself and knows exactly how healthy our child is…and…the worst part is, she burned ALL of my treasured Icha Icha Paradisu stash in the safe in my study. I had to watch it too!"

"Ouch…" the three other men winced in unison.

"Worst of all…" Sasuke continued.

"Absolutely, no sex until you've learned your lesson……" the four men finished in unison.

END

* * *

So…did you like it! Leave me a review!

**Note: **If you ever want to know my progression with fics, just go and check my bio…I update that every week, if not every other day. I've finally thought the rest of **Medicine**, and started writing chapter 8. Don't worry, it'll be out before the end of August…hopefully.

Also, I've started on a NejiSaku fic…or at least, I've planned it…I'm REALLY excited about this fic, because I am totally in LOVE with it right now…which is why I didn't pair Neji with TenTen here…TenTen was CLEARLY blushing and watching LEE intently when him n Neji were fighting in the anime…

Hoped you like this…and REVIEW!


End file.
